One Night
by pullingbeckettspigtails
Summary: She knows that smile. Knows him. And from the fact that his eyes have widened as soon as he set them on her, she's almost certain he knows her too. "Don't just stare at her from a distance," Johanna teases, Kate cursing her Mom's apparent ability to pick up on everything, "she doesn't bite!" Except the fact that he's wearing a scarf in August is proof that she does bite. Hard.


**Based on this prompt from the castlefanficprompts Tumblr:** **Holy shit I've found my last one night stand in my Gran's knitting club**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Morning, Maggie. Would you like a cupcake?" Kate offers to the elderly lady sitting on her couch of her family's home, the woman's emerald eyes lighting up as she glanced at her.

"Oh, thank you, Katherine." She replies, with a gentle tone. Kate's face scrunches up involuntarily at the use of her full first name, but instantly switches the grimace on her face to a comforting smile as Maggie places the lemon and raspberry treat in her lap, pulling it apart with such grace and care that it seems sacred. It definitely made Kate feel better about waking up this morning after only five hours sleep to bake them for her Mom's knitting club.

As if on cue, her Mother's laughter echoes through the air, making her whip her head around to look over as she sat down onto a free wooden chair. She couldn't help a grin blossoming over her face at the sight of her Mom, healthy and definitely happy.

Without command, her mind flitted back to years ago when her and her Father had arrived at home to find a Detective waiting at their door, explaining that her Mom had been stabbed in an alley and was in the hospital in critical condition. The next few months had been hell: her Father spent half his time in the medical room, and half in pubs down the street, whereas Kate barely ever left her Mom's side, crying until no more tears would come, praying to anyone that would listen that her Mom would one day wake up.

She could never describe the feeling she experienced when her Mother's eyes finally fluttered open, the raspy 'Hi, Katie' that followed causing an amalgamation of laughter and tears at once.

Now, she tries to spend as many moments as she can with both of her parents after they both pulled through: her Mother with extensive physical therapy, her Father with a rehab program. With training at the police academy, Kate doesn't have too much free time, but she vows to spend every Saturday morning with her Mom at her knitting club, one day every two weeks with her Dad at a baseball game, and every Sunday night having dinner at home.

Her Mom's happy squeal breaks through her thoughts, Kate laughing as she sees her rushing to the door to give the woman who just entered a hug. Her eyebrows raises in question as she realises she's never met this person before. She's certain of that, because with the bright orange hair and even brighter clothing, she knows she would've remembered this woman.

"Martha, it's lovely to see you, thank you for coming!" Johanna greets gleefully as the two women part.

"Oh, it's the least I could do after you helped me with my case. Lord knows my ex-husband would've left me without a cent if it weren't for you." Martha replies, waving an arm nonchalantly, her collection of golden bracelets jangling, "I hope you don't mind that I brought Richard along."

Kate glances at the younger man behind Martha in time to see his face contort slightly. Looks like she's not the only one who hates her full first name being used.

Though, within seconds, his grimace transforms into a charming grin as he shakes Johanna's hand.

Wait.

She knows that smile. Knows _him_.

And from the fact that his eyes have widened as soon as he set them on her, she's almost certain he knows her too.

Shit.

"Don't just stare at her from a distance," Johanna teases, Kate cursing her Mom's apparent ability to pick up on everything, "she doesn't bite!"

Except the fact that he's wearing a scarf in August is proof that she does bite. Quite hard, actually.

The man shakes his head as his mouth opens, probably to refuse, when Martha speaks up.

"Go on, Richard, you haven't had any action in months!" She jokes, the two Mothers laughing together.

(But he has. Lots of _action_ just from last night alone.)

Doing as told, he shuffles forward, ignoring one of the guest's ribbing remark of ' _wow, who's the new cutie?'_ until he reaches Kate, gingerly sitting down on the chair next to her.

He glances at her with his blue eyes as he bites his full lower lip in apprehension.

 _Nervous?_ _Well, that's a contrast from last night._ Kate thinks, offering him a small smile. He doesn't return it, instead only squints his eyes at her.

Kate tilts her head in confusion at his behaviour, "Uh, hello?"

"Hi." He replies curtly, but continues to stare her down in silence other than that.

Then she realises.

"Yes, it's me." She reveals reluctantly, and suddenly he perks up.

"Okay, thank God, I thought there might be two women as beautiful as you in New York. I definitely would've been a goner then." He states.

Yeah, he's not shy about throwing around compliments. She remembers this about him. She also remembers how he said he thought it was adorable how her cheeks would turn a shade of pink at each one. She hopes her face isn't doing that now, but by the smirk that's on _his_ face, she knows it is.

"So, I never thought I'd see you again after you snuck out of my bedroom at one am today," He says incredibly nonchalantly, "much less at a knitting club. So, why are you here?"

"It's my Mom's knitting club." Kate explains curtly.

"Why do you come?"

She also remembers this about him. The never-ending questions.

She contemplates giving an answer that most children would probably give - ' _I'm dragged here against my will'_ or _'_ _I get given money and/or free food afterwards'_ – but she doesn't want to belittle the relationship between her and her Mom, make it seem unimportant. Because it's one of the most important things she has.

"Because I want to be." She finally answers bluntly.

His eyebrows furrow in a silent question for more information. She doesn't appease him.

"Why are you here?" She rallies back.

"Well, my Mother's suddenly taken up the skill of knitting, saying it's a 'necessity for an upcoming grandmother'." He replies, adding a higher pitched voice for the words of his Mother, causing Kate to bite her inner cheek in order to prevent a laugh from escaping out.

"Is someone from your family expecting a baby?" She enquires honestly.

"No, she just keeps talking about how time is ticking and how I'm her only chance at grandchildren. It's her subtle-non-subtle way of asking me to knock someone up soon." He says with a teasing lilt in his voice, as if he's expecting a chuckle in return.

But all he gets is wide-eyed fear.

He seems to suddenly realise, "No! Not you! I didn't- I mean- I used a condom with you-"

It's at this point that it dawns on her that she's at her _Mother's_ knitting club surrounded by elderly people that may have a heart attack at the implication of sex and _oh God why is this happening._

"Can you please quieten down?" Kate hisses.

He hums a chuckle, "Says Little Miss Loud from last night."

"Oh my God, you fuc-"

"Katherine?"

Both their heads snap upwards – apparently they'd been subconsciously leaning forward during their conversation – at the lady with a florescent yellow jumper who is holding out her empty pale purple plate.

"Could I have another one of your heavenly cupcakes please?" Maggie says sweetly, unaware of the nature of the conversation she's interrupted.

"Sure, Maggie, I put them down on the table in the kitchen." Kate huffs, trying to calm down the heat in her cheeks.

"Thank you, dear."

As Maggie hobbles off to the side, Kate runs her hands through her hair, wincing at the knot one of her fingers gets stuck on. She really didn't have time to get ready this morning.

"Wow."

She glances over to see her man looking at her with a blank face, though she can tell he's trying desperately not to smirk.

"What?" She asks defensively.

"Katherine. I bedded someone with an old lady name." He teases, the smile breaking through.

"It's Kate." She rebuts, "I told you last night."

She's then met with a genuinely blank expression on his face, and she must show the slight hurt that she feels as he combats with "Do you remember _my_ name?"

Her shoulders lift with a sense of pride, "Yes, I do, Rick."

Just saying the name again throws her brain back to last night. Hearing him shout his name to her over the pulsing music as he introduced himself, her rolling the r to see the flare of heat that would bring to his eyes, her chanting his name as she clutched his bare shoulders, wrapping her legs around his waist like a vice as she unravelled.

She breaks herself out of the daydream and shifts uncomfortably in her chair, clearing her throat before talking to him again. As she glances over to him, she can easily tell that from the dazed look on his face, he's reminiscing over the course of last night too.

"Hey!" She scolds, thwacking his arm.

Rick flinches back with a surprised look, "Whoa, what?"

"Stop thinking about it!" She reprimanded, folding her arms over her chest.

"Can you blame me? It was amazing. Exceptional. Extraordinary, one might say."

She rolls her eyes. Right, he's an author.

"Well, after my teenage years, I'm pretty sure my Mom has mind reading powers, so please refrain from thinking about me naked when she's nearby." Kate states in a strict tone.

"But why would I do that when the image is so _incredibly_ pleasing?" He leers, earning him another punch in the arm.

"Jesus, Kate. I don't remember you being this masochistic last night. But if you want to bring out this side to you next time, then I'm game." He waggles his eyebrows at her.

Kate lets out a huff, "Keep talking, and there'll never be a next time."

"Wait, you mean there _could_ be a next time?"

She opens her mouth, closes it, then opens it again. That's not exactly what she meant, but now she can see his face lighting up with intrigue and she doesn't even know what to say-

"Hey, Katie."

Kate jumps so much at the sound of her Mother's voice right by her side that she hears the wooden chair legs squeak underneath her, and the sound of Rick stifling laughter.

"Hi, Mom. What's up?" She asks, but it all comes out in one hurried breath.

"I was just thinking, you two young'uns don't need to hang out with us old folks, so why don't you go out somewhere? For lunch, maybe?"

Oh God, her Mom's trying to be a wingman for her and her one night stand.

"What about that place you said you went to last night?"

Kate's eyes widen. Definitely a mind-reader.

"That sounds _wonderful._ I've always wanted to go there." Rick pipes up, with a too-polite smile.

Kate whips around to look at him, "Keep talking and you never will, because you'll be dead."

In response, Rick only raises a single eyebrow.

"Well, you two seem to have definitely hit it off." Johanna jokes, causing Kate to put her head in her hands in an attempt to somehow muffle out the laughs of the two people around her.

"Word of advice, Rick?" she continues, placing a hand over her mouth as if Kate won't hear her, "My daughter only gives death threats to the boys she _really_ likes."

"Mom. I think you're needed. Somewhere in that direction." Kate deadpans, though the corners of her lips are upturned slightly.

"Okay, I can take a hint." She replies, raising both hands to show that she's innocent as she walks over to some of the other women, one of which is knitting an impressively long striped scarf.

"Your Mother does have a point though," Kate looks over with a questioning look, "Lunch."

She only nods in return, which Rick takes as an invitation to continue.

"I don't know about you, but the only things I've ingested today so far are water and an aspirin. Wanna grab some food?" He asks with an innocent smile.

"I'm not really that hungry." She resists, her nose scrunching up at the memory of her rushing to the bathroom earlier this morning, clutching her stomach.

"Come on," He insists, nudging Kate's side with his elbow, (she squirms instantly, he must remember that she's sensitive there, the bastard), "There must be _something_ you're craving."

She doesn't need to think for long before the idea comes to the forefront of her mind, "A chocolate shake."

His grin grows tenfold, "There you go! Got a specific place in mind?"

A grin then appears on her face too, "Remy's. Best burgers and shakes I know."

Rick stands up eagerly from his seat, reaching out a hand in front of Kate. She only raises her eyebrows.

"Oh, come on. I'll cover the bill. Consider it a thank you for last night."

Satisfyingly convinced, she grasps his hand, twirling her hair as they walk out the door, both waving at their Mothers as they do so.

Johanna waits until she hears the sound of Kate's car leaving the driveway before leaning over to Martha, "How long before you think they do the deed?" She pauses, "Well, again."

An impish look grows on Martha's face, "A couple of hours, possibly?"

* * *

Two hours later, Kate and Rick scuttle out of the women's bathrooms at Remy's with matching smiles and heavy breaths.

* * *

 **Feedback is always greatly appreciated, it puts a smile on my face :)**

 **Hope you're all having a wonderful Summer!**

 **Lou xo**


End file.
